Heridas de Guerra
by Krisy Weasley
Summary: Las heridas de guerra no se borran con hechizos, ni se sanan con pociones, se curan poco a poco, con el tiempo. Y el amor también ayuda. Viñeta Harry/Ginny. PostGuerra. -Para MadameeDelacOur-.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la WB.

_**Heridas de Guerra**_

Las heridas de guerra no se borran con hechizos, ni se sanan con pociones, tampoco se esfuman con unas horas de sueño, o por el hecho de "triunfar" sobre el mal. Porque las heridas de guerra son las más dolorosas, son como agrupar en uno solo todos los dolores de la vida. Miedo, soledad, pérdidas… Son heridas que tardan demasiado en cicatrizar –si es que algún día lo hacen–.

Nunca es fácil perder a un amigo, a un padre o a un maestro, y difícil es levantarse cuando la muerte se los lleva a todos juntos, aquella sombra ejerce una presión en el pecho, instando a morir también, aún dentro de la vida. Pero hay esperanza, eso siempre, no en vano se suele decir que es lo último que se pierde.

Y de nada sirve sumergirse en la oscuridad, acudir a su abrazo casi voluntariamente, cuando una creciente luz va a asomando en su vida, cuando una luz brillante le observa directamente a través de dos orbes chocolates.

**o0o0o**

Las heridas de guerra no sanan con el paso del tiempo, sólo disminuyen su intensidad. El sol ilumina su día, calentando tenuemente su corazón.

Sentado en el jardín de La Madriguera, con la mirada perdida, no hace más que pensar en el epitafio de las Dumbledore, y en la guerra, en la felicidad robada, pero no es capaz de cavilar en la que vendrá.

La frase inscrita en el valle de Godric le ha calado hondo, como grabada con una de las plumas especiales de Umbridge, pero no está en la piel, está en el alma. El tiempo no se detiene por nadie y el caprichoso _tic tac_ continúa su andar, entre miradas de reproche, sin su brillo sabelotodo habitual, y miradas de apoyo, sin la vitalidad de antaño.

Desvía sus reflexiones hacia sus amigos, más que hermanos, e inevitablemente, hacia ella, ahora que halló a su tesoro, ya sabe donde se oculta su corazón.

**o0o0o**

Hoy es uno de esos días, cuando con el corazón acongojado, escucha llorar a Ron y Hermione, abrazados como nunca antes, en el último piso de la madriguera, en esa habitación empapelada con posters naranjas. Y al pensar en ello, su alma se comprime un poco más, si es eso posible.

Con ello recuerda los sollozos interminables de la señora Weasley diariamente, la mirada perdida de Arthur y la falta de vigor en ella.

Todos sus pensamientos terminan en ella, es extraña la relación que mantienen hoy en día, ahora más que nunca tiene la necesidad de estar a su lado, y con esa urgencia baja las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Como se ha hecho costumbre, se detiene en frente de la puerta, no se oye ni un solo lamento, ese rincón de la casa aparenta soledad, sin embargo siente su presencia a través de la puerta.

Despacio, casi con miedo, abre la puerta, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Y sabe que logró su cometido cuando ve un cuerpo acurrucado en la cama, con el cabello pelirrojo desparramado en la almohada.

Ella no se percata de su presencia, y la aprensión se apodera de él, teme a su dolor, no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar ante sus lágrimas.

Han corrido los días, y no le ha reconocido una sola de ellas, sus muestras de dolor se reducen a miradas perdidas, y expresiones acongojadas cuando piensa que nadie la mira. Él ha aprendido a conocer y reconocer esa faceta casi desconocida de desconsuelo, a pesar de que en la última semana han cruzado poco más que un par de frases, ha pasado con ella más tiempo que con cualquiera.

Sigiloso se le acerca, y sin importarle ya el disimulo, toma asiento a su lado. Ella compone su mirada perdida, y gira el rostro hacia él, con una tenue sonrisa, que contrasta con el notorio recorrido de una lágrima ya seca.

Instintivamente la envuelve con sus brazos, y ella con los suyos. Se encuentran en un abrazo de alivio para ambos, y ella se permite soltar un lamento.

No se ahoga en sollozos, solo aligera esa carga de dolor encerrada en ella hace tiempo. Él le abraza más fuerte sin notarlo.

Pueden haber pasado horas cuando se separan, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados se encuentran y ambos componen una amague se sonrisa.

Ella le mira fijamente y con una mano le acaricia la mejilla, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que una sueva brisa de esperanza de cuela por la ventana, desordenando las cortinas.

Ambos saben que las cosas mejoran poco a poco, y siguen su curso. Se apoyan mutuamente, se consuelan, están junto al otro, como debe ser.

Ninguno está preparado para retomar aquello que dejaron inconcluso hace más de un año, no es el tiempo ni lugar adecuado, ambos lo saben, pero están conscientes de su amor por el otro, y eso es suficiente por ahora.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Esto es para ti, Anelita, con todo mi cariño. Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, que estos diecisiete vengan llenos de felicidad y buenas vibras. Esta viñetita es un intento no muy bueno de regalo de cumpleaños y una forma de agradecerte tu amistad a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Te quiero muchísimo, y en este tiempo te has convertido en parte importante de mi vida y una de mis mejores amigas. Te mando un besotote y espero que estés disfrutando tu día al ciento diez por ciento._


End file.
